LETS DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!
by blue-elf-meets-blond-elf
Summary: The X-men wake up to find themselves dressed as... well not realy dressed at all. What happend to them? Who's responsible?Will they ever remember what happend or will I just annoy you by making this a never ending fanfic? Find out inside!


**DISCLIMER!!!** I own nothing, and am not making anything out of this except a bashed pride.  
  
**WARNINGS:** This fanfic will be bashing Scott throughout; I don't much care for him.  
  
It has undertones of a **SLASH** nature.  
  
One more thing this is a parody of "**_THE ROCKY HORROR SHOW_**" so if nothing makes sense then go and watch this amazing film, or see the more amazing stage show (if it does make sense see it anyway!)  
  
**THANKS**: To David who help me with my dreadful spelling! and to everyone who reads this fic.  
  
And now it's on with the show!  
  
_Chapter One;_ "Where Scott gets bashed and everybody has a headache."  
  
At the X mansion. The Danger Room has been mysteriously transformed into a stage. The X-men are lying scattered around the room, all-dying dramatically; there is smoke all around, and some candles flicker in a non- existent wind. Apart from their glow the room is in total darkness.  
  
A hitherto unnoticed person chuckles in the corner they walk across the room and click their fingers. The smoke, candles and stage disappear and the room is once again flooded with light. The X-men stir, groaning and clutching their heads.  
  
"Vat happened?" Kurt looks down at his attire and screams "hey! Why am I wearing a pair of y-fronts and sparkly boots?"  
  
Kitty giggles and stammers out. "They look quite good on you fuzz ball!" Kurt turns purple and tries to salvage some of his dignity. He looks around the room and sees everyone in various states of undress and all of them wet from some unknown swim they must have taken.  
  
"Vat happen around here"  
  
"Ah dunno, but whatever it was it gave me a splitin' headache" Rouge looks over to the door when Logan is standing looking furious. Everyone in the room tries not to laugh.  
  
"Who ever did this is goanna pay. Big time." The great Wolverine tries to make his way over to his teammates. His hair is aphro style, high heeled boots adorn his legs and mascara runs down his cheeks. He too is wet.  
  
"If any one so much as thinks about laughing I'll make a mutant kebab out of ya. Capiche?" snicked  
  
"Ve understand" Kurt manages to choke out.  
  
"Ok. Now lets go find out want the hell happened here and while we're at it lets get into some sensible clothes." And with that the famed superheroes hobbled out of the Danger Room.  
  
About three hours later.  
  
Having rounded up Scott, Jean, Remy (who was in hysterics because somebody had shaved his legs) and Beast, the team of intrepid heroes were still missing the Professor, and half the student populous. But hey, at least they were in comfortable clothes! All except Scott who had insisted that the invaders (who ever they were) had, in a savage attempt to make him break, super glued all the make up and clothes onto him and no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get them off. (Jean did not have the heart to mention that when they had found him he'd been putting the boots on). They were now gathered in the lobby and were all trying their hardest to remember what had happened, all except Remy who was sucking his thumb and whimpering to himself.  
  
"So, any body remember anything 'bout what happened?"  
  
Whimper  
  
"It's ok sugah, I know ya didn't shave your legs. So anything?"  
  
"Well I sort of remember dancing a lot and getting married, I just can't remember who to."  
  
"Neither can I bub"  
  
Kitty who had been very quite up till now piped up "I can like totally remember who you got married to"  
  
"Reely, who?" (This from Kurt who was quite getting into the whole idea of being a "family man")  
  
"She's delusional elf, she can't remember a thing."  
  
"Yes I can Mr Logan"  
  
"No half-pint. You Can't"  
  
"But it was like totally you."  
  
DUN DUN DUN  
  
Loved it? Hated it:  
Tell me here by using that handy "review now" button on the bottom of your screen! 


End file.
